Super Soldier (mission)
Super Soldier is the final part of the Deathshead's Playground mission of Return to Castle Wolfenstein, and also is the location of the second boss battle of the game. Mission Briefing There is very little informaion about the "X-Labs" themselves. Our defecting scientist worked in weapons research, and although he is aware of the existence of the "X-Labs" he has never been there. He has however, informed us that the "X-Labs" do make extensive use of "Tesla" technology to create powerful, guided electrical fields. These are apparently used for everything from security gating to local power generation. It is also rumored that this technology is what drives the nervous systems of what our scientist calls the "X-Creatures". This last statement indicates that you will probably engage more of the "Lopers" that you first encountered at the Secret Weapons Facility, as well as other unknown types of "X-Creatures". You should proceed with caution into any new areas until you can ascertain what it is you are dealing with. Your ultimate mission is to discover exactly what Project "Uber Soldat" (Super Soldier) is and what Deathshead's ultimate plans for the said project are. Be on the lookout for any documentation linking Deathshead's activities with Operation: Resurrection back in the Castle Wolfenstein. Objectives *Pursue Deathshead to the "Uber Soldat" Test Lab. *Eliminate Deathshead's "Uber Soldat". *Locate exit and proceed to the surface. Walkthrough Judging by the load name "boss_2", you guessed it, its another boss level, but it will be much challenging than the last. Upon entering the level, you'll be faced with a Prototype Soldier, so use Venom or Panzerfaust on him, because it is really close to you, quick response is a must to survive. Make sure NOT to waste any shots, as you're gonna need ALL the firepower you can get. From where the Prototype was positioned, in front of him is a fair amount of health. Use / save if you want to. From the steps the Prototype was stationed, turn left to take out a solitary guard, as he can chip your health away by surprise when you alert him. Go to the right and go to the other side of the large "island" to find a Flamethrower Guard. Dispatch him with Sten / MP40 (recommended to save ammo) and you'll need to face off a Prototype Soldier with a Panzerfaust. MAKE SURE his rockets DO NOT hit you - you'll be doomed IF you survive. After killing him, restock on health from the first room at the first Prototype's area if needed. There is another guard in the next room, so kill him and proceed to a balcony. Make sure you have at least 60 health and hopely with some armour after you done all these, or the next part will be very hard. Now is the hard part. There is a cutscene with Deathshead taunting you how he'll kill you and the game's second boss - the Super Soldier (Übersoldat) will be revealed. He has TONS of health - about three of four times more than a Prototype Soldier. He also equips more weapons than a Prototype (it carries two or three.) This boss is armed with a Panzerfaust and a Tesla Gun. His Tesla Gun is pretty much hitscan, so be very careful when in his line of sight. While fighting, several guards will attack from balconies above. Kill them ASAP and continue strafing randomly to avoid a rocket from the Super Soldier. He will start shooting you with his Tesla gun in no time right after the cutscene ends, so move fast and try to get out its sight, if you let him see you, you will be hit instantly with his Tesla Gun, which is will hurt you planty. Head to the control area to your right if you have trouble passing this part, here, he must chase you in order to get a clear shot at you, use this to your advantage to run circles with him, open fire as soon as he reveals himself, remain no longer than 3 seconds and start moving, use Sten or Thompson against anyone on the balcony who tries to shoot you. Use FG 42 and your own Panzerfaust against this Übersoldat. If you want to use the Venom Gun, keep the barrel rotating that you can response in no time. Since you will be re-equipped after this level, don't worry about ammo. When they're dead, turn to battle the Super Soldier. Use a Venom Gun or Panzerfaust to kill it. It takes roughly nine Panzerfaust hits (maybe less) to kill a Super Soldier, so 6 rockets you carry will never be enough. Use the small control base on the Super Soldier's floor (beneath the balcony you start at) as cover from the Tesla Gun. When he finishes firing, fire into him. Eventually he should die, and drop a Tesla Gun. There is a lot of health and armour dotted around the room, so use it if needed. After finishing the Super Soldier, go through the door it came through. There are a lot of workers (with Lugers) around, but with your Tesla Gun, they're SUPER easy to kill, since the Tesla Gun batteries are not easy to find and, your equipment will be refreshed after this level, there's no reason not to try out your new weapon. Make sure to kill them all and venture to an elevator and ride it up - only to witness Deathshead escape. Damn!  Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein mission parts Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein missions Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein